Nuestro Emblema
by Amai do
Summary: Hay una conexión especial entre padre e hijos, pero entre los elegidos y sus pequeños, existe algo más que también los une al Mundo Digital. Historias de los elegidos y sus niños. Historia 2, Takeru: Todo va a estar bien
1. Koushiro: Mente abierta

Un nuevo fic aparece entre las publicaciones de **Amai do**, la verdad es que tenía tiempo con este conjunto de historias desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, pero por cuestiones de inspiración no me atrevía a empezarlo. Pero gracias a la participación de una gran, gran amiga mía de esta página **Marin-Ishida**, con su historia **Chichi no Hi**, me he animado a escribirla.

Datos a tener en cuenta en este fic: He agregado "emblemas" que me gusta utilizar, estos son: Perdón, Responsabilidad, Libertad, Paz, Nobleza, Sueños, Justicia, Confianza, Alegría… espero que no sea muy lioso.

Cada uno de los elegidos y elegidas tendrán su capítulo.

La primera le corresponde al pelirrojito favorito de muchos, y como la nena suya es de mis niñas favoritas he decidido que harán la primera aparición y debut en este fic.

Los nombres de l s niñ s, así como esposas y esposos de l s elegid s, serán los mismos que les pongo en cada uno de mis fics.

Capitulo dedicado a **CieloCriss**, de ahora en adelante lo que escriba de Koushiro, será dedicado para ti, sé bien que lo amas jejeje: D

Por último, Digimon no me pertenece.

.

.

**-Nuestro emblema-**

Koushiro: La mente abierta de una niña del conocimiento

"_Le encantaba la forma de ser de Chikako, tan natural, tan feliz, no necesitaba demasiadas cosas para disfrutar, ella se divertía contemplando las nubes o viendo a los peces en el agua, le gustaba esa capacidad que tenía de apreciar y amar los pequeños detalles de la vida que para todos pasaban desapercibidos."_

Digimon Adventure 2027. –**Marin-Ishida**

**.**

**.**

La bonita mañana abría paso con el Sol iluminado a través del cielo. Pintaba un día bastante alegre y lleno de trabajo para aquellos que tenían planes previos.

-¿En serio tengo que quedarme con la niña? –preguntó derrotado.

-Kou, te lo he dicho desde hace un mes que teníamos este evento de exposiciones a nivel nacional, será sólo un día, vuelvo en la noche. Chikako se fastidiaría mucho si la llevo, además que estaré demasiado ocupada. –explicó Mayumi mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello y dejar completo ese atuendo realizado por su amiga Sora para representar a la escuela de Ikebana Takenouchi. –Sólo cuídala un día, tú puedes, que por algo eres su padre.

-¿Y qué tal si la llevo con tu madre? –sugirió mientras veía a la niña en esa misma habitación al jugar con unas flores artificiales que May le había dado.

-Amor, recuerda que mi madre también va conmigo, todas estaremos allí.

Suspiró derrotado, afrontando su realidad. –Es mi único día libre.

-Con mayor razón deberías aprovecharlo para estar con tu hija, que no pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

Con algo de inseguridad, tenía que hacerse cargo de ella, completamente solo. Cuando la pelirroja era bebé, él era capaz de cuidarla, claro que Mayumi siempre estuvo allí con él. Siempre lo ayudó, y en caso de que no se encontraran juntos Tentomon, aunque pareciera algo rarito por ser un insecto, él era capaz de darle ánimos y seguridad. Pero como en esa semana habían viajado, el digimon del conocimiento se encontraba recuperando energías en el Digimundo.

-Hay comida en el refrigerador, recuerda que su comida está en las vasijitas moradas. Sus juguetes están en su cuarto y probablemente regados por la sala. No se te olvide que al igual que tú es alérgica a las nueces, no quiero que pase algo parecido a lo de hace meses cuando fuimos a la fiesta de Yori y el pastel tenía esas cosas. Sus jugos están en la alacena, no le des galletas de chocolate porque se pone media loquita e hiperactiva. Últimamente se distrae mucho con los libros infantiles e interactivos de Takeru, así que puedes aprovecharlos para tener algo con qué entretenerla. Que no se te pase el programa de los animales que hablan que sale a las 11:00 am, le gusta mucho, pero sobretodo le gusta dibujarlos, así que asegúrate que las crayolas y su libreta estén con ella cuando acabe el programa. Además…

Era demasiada información para el científico, ¿en serio desconocía todo eso de su niña?, siempre se limitaba a llegar y a jugar un poco con ella, los digimons y May, pero no sabía que era tan difícil todo lo que tenía que hacer para estar al tanto de la niña.

-De acuerdo. –interrumpió conocimiento.

-Tú puedes, confío en ti. –le dio un ligero beso para despedirse, pues Sora, su amiga quien la iba a recoger para ir a la exposición que se llevaba a cabo en la ciudad de Nerima, ya se encontraba afuera. –Pero si ella tiene un solo rasguño te aseguro que duermes en el sillón por todo un mes. –amenazó.

-Te quiero mi niña. Obedece a papi en todo, él se va a quedar contigo el día de hoy. ¿Te vas a portar bien?

-Si mami. Tráeme algunas flores y cuida a mi hermanita. –asintió con su cabecita mientras pedía ese detalle y acariciaba el abultado abdomen de su progenitora.

-Por supuesto. –le dio un beso, para después dirigirse a su esposo. –Cuídense, nos vemos.

-También cuídense ustedes. –pidió preocupado, pues Mayumi estaba a un par de semanas de dar a luz.

Y la puerta se cerró, dejando al portador del conocimiento y a su futura heredera, solos en el departamento.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy papi? –preguntó mientras la niña levantaba por completo su cabeza para enfocar esos ojos del mismo color que los suyos.

Primera pregunta. Ninguna idea.

-Pues… ¿qué quieres hacer tú? –bien.

-Quiero que me enseñes a leer. –dijo decidida mientras con un poco de esfuerzo se sentaba en una de las sillas grandes de la casa en las que solo sus padres y los digimos de ellos se lograban sentar. –La mamá de Saki dice que aún estamos chiquitos para aprender, pero yo quiero hacerlo ya para leer este cuento a Motimon. –informó la niña de tres años.

-Pero Motimon no está, Chikako. –recordó.

-Pero cuando vuelva quiero leérselo, no quiero que mami sea la única que lo lea. –habló con inocencia.

-Es que hijita… no aprendes a leer en un día.

-Entonces, ¿para mañana ya podre hacerlo? –preguntó esperanzada y emocionada.

-No Chika-chan, eso toma años hacerlo. Cuando estés más grande podrás leer sin ningún problema.

-Pues yo quiero leer ahora. –no sabía de donde había sacado ese gen de terquedad. –También quiero leerle cuentos a mi hermanita cuando nazca.

Eso le llenó de ternura, algo le dijo que tanto Mayumi como él, de haber tenido hermanos, habrían sido así de cuidadosos.

-Pero no puedes todavía.

-¿Por qué? –la pregunta de todo infante.

-Pues porque aún tienes que aprender a hacer otras cosas, tienes que saber los símbolos, las letras, cómo agarrar un lápiz, y muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué? –de nuevo.

-Porque son etapas que tienes que pasar para hacer lo siguiente.

-¿Por qué? –terció cada vez más curiosa.

-Porque así es. Todos pasamos por eso. –contestó al borde de la paciencia.

-¿Tú no sabías leer? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos, abiertos por la sorpresa.

-No, yo tuve que aprender así como lo harás tú. –respondió, un poco aliviado por el cambio de pregunta.

-¿Por qué? –Koushiro cayó en un abismo por no tener las palabras para hablar con una niña de tres años.

-Es que… es que todos los humanos no saben leer cuando nacen. Es algo que aprenden cuando el tiempo ha llegado. Es lo mismo que hablar y caminar. Son cosas que no sabes, pero que poco a poco va formando parte de tu aprendizaje.

-Ahh… -calló un poco la niña, pero rápidamente, otra pregunta apareció en su mente. –Oye papi… ¿y qué es aprendizaje?

Volvía a empezar, derrotando a Izumi.

-El aprendizaje es como… como un caminito, como todas las acciones que hagas, que va desde donde estás tú, hasta cierto conocimiento. –trató de explicar lo más simple que sus tantos años de estudio e investigación le dieron.

-Ahh. –el sonido de conformidad salió de su boca, haciendo que Koushiro sonriera por demostrar su inteligencia a su niña. -¿Y qué es conocimiento?

_¿Y qué es conocimiento?_

Esa pregunta lo descolocó un poco. No era normal que una niña se interesase por esas cosas. Había visto a los demás hijos sus amigos y ninguno de ellos hablaba tan bien como su hija a esa edad. Tampoco se quedaban quietos ni sentaditos con un libro de digimons en sus manos. Su niña era especial, y él se estaba perdiendo ese crecimiento en él y en ella.

-Conocimiento. –ordenó sus ideas para explicarle a su hija, después de todo, si había algo que Izumi conocía era ese término, pues ese era su emblema. –Mira Chikako, el conocimiento es… es…

Los ojitos negros de la niña estaban impacientes por albergar un nuevo concepto a su corto vocabulario, pero también ponían nervioso al pelirrojo.

-Es cuando… -su mente se borró por atender esa mirada en la niña. -¿Para qué quieres saber? –cambió de tema para evadir esa explicación.

-Curiosidad. –fue la simple respuesta, una simple palabra, que llenó de orgullo al compañero de Tentomon. –Mira papi, un bichito. –señaló caminando a la ventana donde una mariquita estaba encima de una flor, olvidando momentáneamente esas indagaciones que toda niña de tres años presenta.

Koushiro era el hombre más feliz del mundo desde que hace tres años cuando nació su pequeña pelirroja, misma que nombró en honor de su emblema. Justo cuando pensaba que nada le haría más feliz, resultó que Mayumi estaba embarazada nuevamente, y que dentro de un mes, ella volvería a tener a una niña, o al menos es lo que las ecografías que su amiga Momoe había dicho.

Pasó un poco de tiempo mientras que Chikako se entretuvo viendo el programa de animalitos que hablaban sobre los colores y sobre las formas geométricas que existen, mientras que Izumi estaba revisando un par de cosas en su computadora referentes al trabajo, pues el proyecto del centro de estudios sobre el Digimundo había comenzado unos años antes, y él tenía mucho por hacer.

Soló su celular y sin ver el remitente contestó.

-¿Sí, diga?

_-Koushiro, que bueno que me contestas. –_se escuchó la voz desesperada de Yamato Ishida. –_Se ha descompuesto una grabadorcita que Yuujou tiene, y no se ha querido dormir, ni con mi armónica he conseguido que deje de berrear, sólo escucha._

Acto seguido, el astronauta le colocó el auricular cerca del bebé de algunos meses de nacido con el feo berrinche que hacía por no tener ese juguetito que hacía soniditos musicales.

_-¿Podrías venir a arreglarlo?_

-Yamato… Mayumi se fue con Sora a la muestra de Ikebana, y me quedé cuidando a Chikako… no puedo moverme.

-Por favor Koushiro, no hay nadie más quien me pueda ayudar. –suplicó.

-Lo siento Matt, pero no puedo ir. Tal vez, si vienes pueda ayudarte.

_-No podría ir con el niño así, incluso Aiko se está empezando a inquietar. No te preocupes, ya veré qué hacer. –_se rindió.

Suspirando pesadamente, miró a su niña que ahora estaba dibujando y pintando porque su programa de televisión ya había terminado.

-Llego en unos momentos, mientras pueda, te ayudaré. –respondió.

_-Muchas gracias amigo, de verás._

Colgó el celular, se arregló un poco y se agachó a la altura de la nena para preguntarle una cosa.

-Chikako… ¿te gustaría ir con Ai-chan?

-Sí papi. –se le iluminó el rostro a la pelirroja, y claro, que también a su padre.

Llegaron a la casa de los Ishida. Recién se habían mudado e instalado en esa casa, así que aún había muchas cosas que no estaban acomodadas en la casa, lo que hacía más difícil el movimiento en el segundo piso.

En cuanto los Izumi entraron en el recinto, Yamato sonrió de alegría, al igual que la pequeña rubia, mejor amiga de la pelirroja.

Las niñas del amor y del conocimiento entraron rápidamente a la casa y comenzaron con sus cosas de infantes, o lo que era lo mismo, ponerle muchas flores a la casa por todas partes.

-Mi mamá tiene muchas flores en el patio. –informó la rubita tomando de la mano a la pelirroja rumbo al jardín.

-Vamos, porque tu casa necesita flores. –accedió la pelirroja.

Mientras las niñas estaban inmersas en cortar flores y decorar la casa, sus padres intentaban arreglar ese juguete para tranquilizar al niño.

-Creo que dejó de funcionar… no es la batería ni los comandos, ya los chequé. ¿Tenía garantía?

-No lo sé, Hikari lo regaló. –renegó mientras mecía a su pelirrojo que ya estaba completamente rojo por tanto llanto, pero eso sí, sin rastro de cansancio. –Ya basta Yuu-chan, que mami se fue a ayudar a tu abuela, llega en unas horas, y si te encuentra llorando así, me hará dormir en el sillón en resto de nuestras vidas. –exageró, pero logró el efecto contrario, en vez de calmarse, el nene lloró con más intensidad si es que aún se podía.

-Tal vez tiene hambre, o sed, o tiene sucio el pañal. –comentó la niña del conocimiento al entrar con unas florecitas en su mano mientras Aiko le traía un vasito de plástico con agua para ponerlas. –Una vez vi cómo la tía Sora le cambiaba el pañal.

Eso era a lo que los padres le temían más, por suerte, el rubio checó el pañal del bebé y estaba seco.

-No, no es eso.

-Entonces tiene sed. –estableció compartiéndole una cajita con jugo.

-No creo que sea eso, se puso así desde que se descompuso su juguete Chika-chan. –contestó Yamato, cada vez más preocupado.

La niña observó al pelirrojo, se acercó y volvió a observarlo. Analizó cada uno de los actos del bebé, hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

-Quiere que lo carguen. Extraña a su mamá, y quiere que lo abrasen.

-Es cierto, mi mami siempre lo está cargando. O Biyomon le hace mimos, pero en no lo dejan solito en su cunita. –recordó Aiko dándole razón a su mejor amiga.

Con esas palabras, Yamato meditó un poco. Con Aiko también batalló en decidirse a cargarla cuando acababa de nacer, tuvo que hacerlo cuando Sora se enfermó, pero ahora, le dejaba esa tarea a su esposa, pues le daba miedo maltratar a su hijo, o ser demasiado tosco con él, por lo que entre menos lo cargara, más tranquilo se sentiría. Con algo de valor Yamato cargó a su hijo, el bebé estiró los brazos y como por arte de magia comenzó a dejar de berrear y a respirar un poco más tranquilo hasta el grado de quedarse dormidito entre los imponentes brazos del rubio.

-¿Dónde estaba el botón de apagado? –bromeó el científico cuando el astronauta logró tranquilizarlo.

Yamato estaba lejos a ese comentario, sólo se enfocaba en la cara de ternura que el nene Ishida demostraba.

-Duerme hermanito. –dijo quedito la rubia.

Las niñas siguieron entretenidas con algunas cosas, no había necesidad de que los Izumi se quedasen, pero como toda persona que conociera a Koushiro, sabía que él no se movería hasta que él lograra arreglar aquello que estaba descompuesto.

-Ya quedó. –alegre informó. –El conector de la batería se había movido, además parece como si se hubiera mojado. Pero ya funciona otra vez. –terminó al prender el botón y demostrar que la pantalla de ese juguete didáctico seguía funcionando.

-Cielos, gracias Izzy. Sé que por algo puedo contar contigo. Eres una gran persona. –agradeció Yamato, después de haber dejar dormidito a su niño.

-No fue nada, la verdad es que traer a Aiko también me aligeró la carga. Chikako no dejaba de preguntarme "los porqués" de absolutamente todo.

-Ya lo consulté con Hikari en el kínder, me dijo que nuestras hijas han entrado a la edad de los porqués. Será un año en el que quieren saber de todo, así que prepárate, porque tu hija seguramente salió a ti, querrá saber de todo lo que le rodea.

-Probablemente. –coincidió mientras la veía jugar tan feliz con su amiguita rubia en un columpio que Yamato había puesto para su niña.

Dentro de él, estaba feliz de que su niña fuera curiosa, pero también le gustaba más esa faceta que él no pudo demostrar. Ella era alegre, confiada, y como toda infante, se dejaba maravillar por las cosas pequeñas de la vida. Le gustaban las flores como a su mamá, le encantaba dibujar, y le disfrutaba más que le leyeran cosas sobre el Digimundo, no importaba que fuera aburrido, ella era capaz de prestar atención y escuchar a su padre como el más grande sabio del mundo.

-Ya nos vamos Yamato. –se despidió el pelirrojo después de que subir a su hijita en la parte trasera del coche.

-Espera Izzy, tengo un regalito para ti. –Le entregó un pequeño paquete cuidando de su hijito no se despertara, pues para despedir a su amigo lo tomó de nuevo en brazos. –Iba a dártelo de cumpleaños en unas semanas, pero te lo doy ahora como agradecimiento por ayudarme, aunque al final fue tu niña quien me dio la respuesta, pero te tomaste la molestia de venir, gracias amigo.

Koushiro se ruborizó un poco, no se esperaba un presente.

-Caray, gracias Matt, no tenías que molestarte. –lo abrió y le pareció increíble lo que tuvo en sus manos. -¿En serio es lo que creo que es?

-Sí, en tus manos tienes una pluma de astronautas. Recuerdo hace tiempo en mi primera misión la viste y aunque no lo dijiste, sé bien que te gustó. Tal vez no llegues al espacio, pero esa pluma funcionará siempre donde estés.

-Muchas gracias. –guardó esa pluma en la bolsa delantera de su camisa. –En serio muchas gracias, me estas dando un regalo que costó millones de dólares.

-Pues… sí. Pero no se lo digas a la NASA. –pidió en manera de broma. –Una vez alguien me dijo que esa pluma fue hecha por genios, y que un genio debía tenerla. Pensé en el padre de Sora, pero tú me caes mejor.

-En ese caso, creo que la esconderé de él. Te lo agradezco.

-Gracias a ti, salúdame a Mayumi y a tu nueva bebé, me imagino que en cualquier momento puede nacer.

Con esa despedida, los Izumi se marcharon a su departamento.

-Papi, léeme esta historia de Takeru. –después de unos momentos de haber llegado a la casa pidió la niña entregándole un libro didáctico que Takeru había hecho para los niños. En realidad lo había elaborado por petición de Hikari para sus alumnos en el prescolar pero como tuvo una buena aceptación, llegó a oídos de una editorial y comenzó a ser vendido.

-Hija, tu mamá te lo ha leído muchas veces, de seguro ya lo sabes de memoria. –intentó razonar.

-Sí, pero tú no me lo has leído. No es igual. –exigió.

Ver esa mirada suplicante ante un nuevo conocimiento, Koushiro no fue capaz de negarse. Se sentó en la sala, apagó el televisor por donde se pasaba la repetición del programa matutino que la niña vio, tomó el libro y colocó a su hija en su regazo.

Comenzó a leer las pocas palabras que ese librito tenía. Ante cada frase, Chikako abría más los ojos y se mostraba sorprendida a pesar de saberse ese libro de memoria, pero el hecho de que su padre estuviera relatándolo era demasiado especial para ella. Viendo los dibujos, tocando las partes con superficies táctiles y contestando las preguntas que aparecían en las últimas hojas, fue cómo la tierna sesión padre-hija terminó.

-Fin… ¿te gustó?

-Sí papá, muchas gracias. –demostró dulcemente mientras sus pequeños bracitos intentaban abrazarlo. Claro está que Izzy correspondió ese gesto, atrayendo a su hijita un poco más.

-De nada, mi pequeña. ¿Ahora que quieres hacer? –preguntó esperando que la niña dijera: jugar, ver la tele, cortar flores…

-Quiero que me hables del Digimundo.

Esa petición no se la esperaba. No creía que su hija se interesara tanto por las cosas de él.

-¿Porqué quieres saber del digimundo? –preguntó extraño.

La niña se encogió de hombros con simplicidad. –Siempre estas de viaje por allá, o estudiando en casa. ¿Qué tiene de interesante para que sólo te ocupes de él y no juegues conmigo?

Esa pregunta, añadida con una mirada tan inocente fueron directo al corazón del ingeniero. ¿Qué tenía de interesante? Todo. ¿Qué tenía de importante como para que no viera crecer a su niña? Nada.

Con el corazón en un puño, aclaró su garganta.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar? –paternalmente preguntó.

Chikako sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando veía a una mariposa o jugaba con sus amigos; pero en esta ocasión, la sonrisa fue dedicada a él.

-De los emblemas.

-¿Emblemas?

-Sí… ¿por qué tienen esos dibujitos? –preguntó señalando la contraportada del libro. –El papá de Daichi tiene el sol. ¿Por qué un Sol?

-Hija, la verdad es que no lo sé. Puedo decirte lo que me imagino, pero no puedo darte una respuesta correcta. Son misterios.

-Entonces quiero escuchar lo que piensas. –pidió.

El pelirrojo sonrió por tener a esa niña tan hermosa en sus rodillas. Acarició su cabello y se dispuso a contar todos y cada uno de los _porqués _que su niña preguntara.

-¿Porqué piensas que es un solecito naranja?

-Pues yo creo que es porque es el sol es una muestra de poder, El sol nos da su energía para vivir. Lo mismo del valor. –contestó la más simple que pudo.

-Ahh, ¿y porqué el emblema de la amistad es así? –preguntó colocando su dedito en la imagen donde se mostraba el emblema y Gabumon.

-Me imagino que es el Ying y el Yang. Una figura que se complementa teniendo el equilibrio, ¿recuerdas que te he hablado de ella?

La niña asintió recordando cuando ella le preguntó hace tiempo.

-Este símbolo significa la unión, el enlace entre las personas, en otras palabras, significa el lazo de fraternidad entre la gente.

-Entiendo… ¿y qué piensas sobre el emblema del amor?, el de la mamá de Ai-chan.

-Es un corazón rojo, creo que es de los más obvios. Sabes, si te fijas bien, tiene el emblema de la pureza volteado de cabeza.

Ante ese dato curioso, la infante ladeó su cabeza para ver ese emblema. –Es verdad, tú lo sabes todo papi. –se asombró la niña.

-¿Y que dices de esté? –dio vuelta a la página y apareció el emblema de la pureza, saltándose el emblema de la paz y del conocimiento.

-Ese emblema es el de la Pureza, tiene forma de semilla. Me gusta creer que es una semilla, como las que tu mami siembra para que salgan flores. Aunque también puede ser una lágrima.

-¿Lágrima?, ¿cómo las que salen por los ojos cuando te duele algo?

-Sí, así se activó el emblema de Mimi hace mucho tiempo. Porque lloró por ver la maldad. Representa la pureza de un niño y al mismo tiempo semilla, representa que la pureza es la semilla para ser una buena persona.

-Ah, ¿y este otro? –preguntó sobre el emblema gris.

-Es el emblema de la integridad. Tiene una forma de cruz. Me imagino que es porque de muchas características de unas personas se unen en este emblema.

-¿Porqué?

-Pues porque une muchas habilidades de alguien. Como la sinceridad, la honestidad…

-Ah. Dime de estos dos. –pidió señalando dos páginas del libro infantil.

-Estos son los de la Luz y la Esperanza. Creo que la luz tiene una forma de estrella. Una estrella a veces es muy pequeña, pero brilla sin importar lo oscuro que esté. En cuanto a la esperanza, yo creo que es una medalla, como si premiaran la luz que tienes. Si te fijas bien, tiene un solecito y un rayo de luz, por eso es que en el libro dice que la esperanza es no perder la luz.

-Woo, están muy relacionado, ¿a qué sí?

-Sí, se cree que son los más poderosos.

La pequeña pasó de hoja y se topó con muchas otras preguntas.

-¿Y estos?

-Estos son emblemas nuevos, nacieron después de las últimas batallas que tuvimos. Estos… -señaló los emblemas. –Son los emblemas de la confianza y de los sueños. La confianza esta representada por un rayo, Daisuke dice que los rayos soy muy rápidos, y que sólo necesitas de dos segundos de confianza para hacer realidad los sueños. Y el emblema de los sueños, está representado por una nube. Creo que se debe a que los sueños cambian siempre según lo que nos rodee, pero siempre tendrán esa misma escancia.

-Estos son los de los papás de Amai ¿verdad?

-Exacto. Iori y Hiromi tienen los emblemas de la justicia y la nobleza. La justicia es darle a cada quien lo que se merece. Está representado como una balanza. Y el emblema de la nobleza, es algo parecido a una flor violeta, tal vez hace una relación a que esa flor la usaban los reyes y princesas.

-Dime más de estos, papi. –pidió emocionada la pequeña.

-Estos son los emblemas del perdón y la alegría. El emblema del perdón también se le dice amabilidad, parece una semilla, como el de la pureza, pero diferente; creo que es porque te dan a entender que con algo chiquito crece algo grande. El de la alegría es de mis favoritos, parece un espiral. En una ocasión le pregunté a Miyako sobre lo que creía de él y me dijo que el espiral demuestra un poco sobre la vida, da muchas vueltas, pero siempre te conduce a la felicidad.

-¿Y esté? –preguntó señalando la última pagina.

-Es el emblema de la Libertad, de Momoe. Son unas alas. Las alas siempre se representan para los pájaros, que vuelan libres.

-Woo. En serio tú lo sabes todo.

-No me preguntaste sobre los emblemas de tu mamá y mío.

-Es que yo ya lo sé.

-Pero nunca te lo he explicado.

-No, pero yo tengo ideas.

-¿A ver?, ¿Qué ideas?

-Pues mira. –abrió el libro donde estaban los dibujos de los emblemas de sus progenitores.

-El emblema de mi mami es el de la paz. Es una florecita, y no cualquier florecita, es una _orfídea._

-Se dice Orquídea, Chikako

-Por eso, _orfídea _fue lo que dije_. _

El investigador negó con la cabeza, después arreglaría el problema de vocabulario con su hija.

-La _orfídea _es la flor más sensible que existe. Se descompone con cualquier cosita. Por eso hay que tratarla con muuuuucho cuidado. –explicó haciendo un ademán con sus bracitos. –Por lo que mi mami me dijo es igual con la paz.

Izzy se quedó asombrado por la deducción que su hija dio, no esperaba ese análisis tan exacto.

-Y el tuyo papi, el emblema del conocimiento. –Koushiro prestó más atención. –Parecen unos lentes, y las personas listas usan lentes.

Finalizó su explicación con una sonrisa. -¿Crees que esté bien?

Acariciando el cabello de su hija, Koushiro la abrazó contra su pecho. –Claro que sí, nunca dejes que nadie te reprima por tus ideas, siempre que creas algo, no limites tu curiosidad, dejala que fluya.

A pesa de que la niña fuera demasiado pequeña de edad, ella era muy inteligente y era seguro que había entendido muchas cosas de las que su padre explicó. La pelirrojita se acomodó mejor en el pecho de su padre, pero al hacerlo, sintió algo incómodo, hasta que metió la mano en una bolsa de la camisa y sacó ese objeto.

-¿Qué es esto papi?

A Koushiro casi se le salieron los ojos por ver lo que la niña había sacado, era la pluma millonaria que Yamato le había regalado esa tarde.

-Es una pluma, pero dámela, es muy cara. –pidió, pero la pequeña no lo dejó.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque es especial para usarla especialmente.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque muchos genios trabajaron para hacerla.

-¿Porqué? –siguió jugando a no dársela a su padre.

-Ya te dije, ahora dámela. –gritó con fuerza, haciendo que la niña se cayera de sus piernas aún con la pluma en manos. Chikako se asustó mucho y sus ojitos azabache se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Perdóname. –pidió sollozando mientras la entregaba a su progenitor, tallándose el ojo con su mano.

Esa escena le partió el corazón al elegido del conocimiento, no supo en qué momento había perdido los estribos ni cuando había sido tan importante esa pluma.

-Ven aquí. –cargó a su hija nuevamente y la volvió a acomodar en su regazó. – Perdóname tú a mi, no debí gritarte, es sólo que esta pluma es muy especial, hace mucho que me gustó y hasta hoy tu tío Yamato me la regaló. ¿Qué dices?, ¿me perdonas?

Chika-chan dejó de sollozar y asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Porqué es especial?

Izzy suspiró de alivio, en segundos si niña regresó a ser la de siempre.

- Porque está pluma fue hecha para astronautas. La tinta de las plumas comunes no sirve en el espacio. Científicos gastaron millones para hacer está pluma. Puede escribir en cualquier posición, haga frío o calor. ¿recuerdas el video de astronautas que les pusieron en el kínder?

La niña asintió. –Sí, los astronautas flotan.

-Exacto, por eso es que las plumas no sirven. Fue hecha por gente muy lista.

La niña la observó detenidamente, como si esa escena se quedara grabada en su memoria para toda la vida. Ella empezó a reír infantilmente.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó curioso el padre.

-Pues creo que no fueron tan listos como dices papi. –contestó, haciendo que Kou se ofendiera un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ¿porqué mejor no usaron un lápiz para los astronautas?, no habrían gastado mucho dinero, o mejor aún, les hubieran dado crayones, así podían pintar.

Esa deducción dejó boquiabierto al científico. Una niña de casi cuatro años había encontrado una solución millonaria a los astronautas, y no cualquier niña, sino la niña del conocimiento, su hija.

Ese día, Koushiro Izumi entendió algo que en cierto momento de su vida perdió. Una gran mente e inteligencia profunda nunca serían competencia ante la inocencia de un niño; pues a veces se dejaba de lado las respuestas simples y obvias para buscar explicaciones elaboradas y científicas que resultan siendo innecesarias.

-¿Qué tienes papi? –preguntó al ver que su padre no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Nunca cambies mi niña del conocimiento. Nunca dejes de tener esa mente abierta.

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **

Tenía mis dudas sobre publicar este fic, pero si a alguien le gusta, tendrá razón no haberlo dejado empolvado en mi computadora.

Aquí expliqué brevemente mis ideas sobre los símbolos de los elegidos, algunas vienen en internet, (**gracias Wikipedia y Digiwiki) **

Decir que la idea de la pluma de astronautas y el lápiz, no es mía, lo vi en una película y después lo leí en un fragmento de un libro.

Disculpen su fue algo lento la explicación de los emblemas, pero no veía otra manera de ponerlos.

El nombre del capi hace referencia a **Open Mind**, es el tema de Digimon Adventure que tiene Koushiro, en ella habla sobre el digimundo y su corazon. Que tiene una mente abierta (open mind). También asegura la inteligencia y los sentimientos pueden vencer a la fuerza. La canción en sí es algo así como una oda a la comprensión y tolerancia.

Cabe decir, que **Chikako** significa en japonés, La niña del conocimiento. Indicado para la hija mayor del pelirrojo.

¿Quién quieres que sea el próximo elegido?, votaciones abiertas.

Gracias por leer,

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

**14 -08 -12**


	2. Takeru: Todo va a estar bien

**Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero los hijos de los elegidos sí.**

.

.

**Takeru: Todo va a estar bien **

_**(Be all right)**_

"_Hay ocasiones en las que un niño da más esperanza que la mismísima luz"._

El Poder de la Luz. **–Amai do.**

**.**

**.**

Takeru estaba buscando desesperado por todas partes.

-¿Lo encontraste? –preguntó Hikari, algo agitada y estresada.

Negó con impotencia.

-No.

El rubio se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su hijo mayor, tratando de encararlo.

-Kotaro… ¿dónde está Saki? –cuestionó paternalmente.

-No sé. –respondió el castaño con toda la seguridad que un niño de cuatro años puede decir.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí papá… no sé nada de él.

Takeru miró fijamente a su hijo. No mentía.

-Ya lo hemos buscado, tampoco aparece Tokomon. –informó el digimon felino de Hikari.

-Mi amor, se me hace muy tarde otra vez. La directora busca cualquier pretexto para molestarme, entre ellas que llegue tarde por culpa de mis hijos.

-Lo sé. –TK volvió a suspirar. –Si quieres ve a la escuela con Kotaro, seguiré buscando a Saki para convencerlo sobre ir al preescolar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

La castaña asintió, aunque estaba algo inconforme. Era el tercer día consecutivo en el que su hijo menor se escondía en el departamento y no iba a la escuela.

-Cuídate, mantenme al tanto de todo. –la portadora de la luz se despidió de su esposo con un dulce beso. El castañito Kotaro sólo fue capaz de decirle adiós con la manita.

La puerta del departamento se cerró y el escritor suspiró derrotado. Su rubito se había salido con la suya nuevamente.

-Saki… de nada sirve que te escondas. No puedes ocultarte por siempre hijito. –dijo mientras caminaba y se agachaba de vez en cuanto para buscarlo entre los muebles.

Pasaron unos minutos y el rubio se asustó de verdad. No encontraba a su hijo.

-Saki por favor sal de donde estés… si no le hablo a tu madre en dos minutos, me hará dormir en el sillón.

Los buscó en la habitación que el niño compartía con su hermano mayor, debajo de la sala, por encima de los roperos, en los botes de juguetes… pero nada, el niño seguía sin aparecer.

Se dio por vencido.

-A lo mejor se fue al Digimundo. –comentó Patamon.

Al decir esa palabra, Takeru se asustó y cambió de semblante.

-Mis hijos tienen prohibido ir a ese lugar. Lo sabes bien. –habló con voz rencorosa.

Se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto donde él tenía su computadora.

Se tranquilizó al verla apagada.

-Al menos sigue aquí. –murmuró con templanza. –Patamon, recuerda que Hikari y yo ordenamos que no se abrirán puertas al Digimundo desde nuestro hogar.

-Lo sé… es sólo que creo que tus hijos y nosotros podríamos visitar más a menudo el Digimundo. Sólo vamos cada 1° de agosto, y eso que es a duras penas.

-Las decisiones las tomamos Kari y yo.

Patamon lo miró con lástima.

La herida de perder a su hija seguía abierta para ellos.

Aunque fueran fuertes y decidieran seguir con sus vidas, ellos mantenían reglas exigentes sobre el mundo digital.

-Descuida, lo entiendo.

Takeru le sonrió.

Se sentó en la silla que tenía frente al escritorio.

-Hijito… ¿dónde estás?

Agachó la mirada y vio una oreja de Tokomon salir del breve espacio que había entre la pared y el librero.

Suspiró de tranquilidad, al menos sabía dónde estaba su hijo.

Se levantó con cautela y metió los brazos detrás del librero.

-¡Ah! –gritó el rubito. –Bájame, no quiero ir.

Takeru hizo caso omiso a la petición de su vástago.

Patamon también sacó a Tokomon de allí. Con una mirada, el digimon naranja entendió la petición de su compañero, por lo que, tras un breve permiso, abrieron la puerta digital y se fueron para dejar solos a los rubios.

Ishida sentó en sus piernas al niño.

-Saki ¿Por qué te escondes?

El niño no dijo nada. Hizo un puchero y se quedó callado.

-Saki, te estoy hablando. –era raro cuando Takeru alzaba la voz, ante lo cual, el pequeño se asustó.

-No me gusta ir al Kinder. –confesó con una carita desvalida.

-No es que te guste, es que tienes que ir.

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Pues… es una ley. Todos los niños deben ir a la escuela, es un derecho.

-Yo no quiero, y ya. –el rubio cruzó los brazos con autosuficiencia.

Takeru resopló. –Tenías que tener algo de tu tío Yamato: la terquedad.

-Es que prefiero quedarme aquí… contigo.

Para el portador de la esperanza, esas palabras significaron mucho.

-Campeón, sé que es difícil tener obligaciones, pero no eres el único chico que va a la escuela. Todos los niños van, incluso tus primos, Daichi y Aiko, hasta Chika-chan va a tu mismo grupo.

-¿Ellos van?, no los he visto.

Takeru lo miró consternado. –Es que no has ido Saki. Te has perdido de mucho.

El rubio reflexionó sobre las palabras de su progenitor.

-No me gusta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que… hay niños raros.

El rubio se rio por las ocurrencias de su hijo.

-Todos los niños son diferentes.

-No es verdad. Hay niños que se pican la nariz, y hay niños que también se pegan… y… y… y mi mami no es mi maestra.

El escritor sonrió.

-Hijito, ni tu mamá ni yo vamos a estar por siempre, un día tú crecerás y tendrás que hacer las cosas por ti sólo.

-Kotaro tampoco está conmigo. Era más divertido cuando me quedaba contigo.

-Las cosas cambian, tú cambias, y tienes que adaptarte a esos cambios. No puedes luchar contra ello. Además, la escuela es un lugar divertido. Haces dibujos, juegas, tienes nuevos amigos.

-Me gustan los amigos que tengo.

-Entonces no los dejes. Te aseguro que todo va a estar bien.

-¿Lo prometes? –preguntó dudoso.

-Claro que sí. –confirmó.

Los rubios se miraron a los ojos.

Saki, se mostraba más confiado, y TK, aliviado de que su hijo recapacitara, pero de repente… al tranquilidad se fue en el momento en que vio que de la nariz de su hijo salía un chorrito de sangre.

Miró a su alrededor, en el escritorio tenía una cajita de pañuelos desechables, tomó unos cuantos y limpió a su hijito. Inclinó la cabeza de Saki hacia atrás y presionó en la unión de los dos orificios de su nariz para que el sangrado parase.

El niño se asustó mucho debido a la presión de su padre.

-Ya está, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó asustado.

-Sí.

Takeru no se convenció con esa respuesta.

-¿Te pegaste?, ¿te picaste la nariz?

-No. –respondió con inocencia.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde el sangrado de la nariz en Saki. Takeru estaba asustado, pero ya algo más tranquilo debido a que su vástago comenzó a jugar.

El escritor estaba en la sala con él mientras redactaba algunas cosas en la edición de su primer novela, a la cual llamaría "El poder del amor y la amistad" después de la publicación y éxito rotundo de "Digimon Adventure" y Digimon Adventure 02", pero no lograba inspirarse lo suficiente para escribir ciertas escenas, pues había pasado mucho tiempo.

Vio a su hijo y se volvió a asustar, viendo que de nueva cuenta salía sangre por su nariz.

-¡Saki!

En esta ocasión, el sangrado tardó más en detenerse.

-Hijo… iremos al doctor. No me gusta que te salga sangre de la nariz.

El rubio abrió sus ojos, muy asustado.

-No, mejor llévame a la escuela, es menos fea.

Takeru sonrió un poco ante la petición de su hijo.

-No es que sea menos fea, es que necesitas ir. Tal vez estás enfermo y necesitamos saber qué es.

-No quiero. –negó con su cabeza. –No quiero, no quiero. –habló más rápido, empezando a correr, saliendo incluso de la casa, por una ventana.

El escritor trató de alcanzarlo lo más rápido que fuera posible; pero él ya no cabía por la ventana, así que tardo un poco más en abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo… el rubio ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?...Kari me va a matar.

Estuvo buscándolo por varias partes, estaba al límite de la desesperación hasta que divisó un tenis colgando de una rama de un árbol.

-¡Saki! –gritó el poseedor de la esperanza.

-¡No! –el niño se asustó por haber sido descubierto, por lo que trató de subir más arriba del árbol en ese parque.

-Hijito bájate por favor. –suplicó al notar que corría grave peligro.

-No quiero ir al doctor. No me bajaré hasta que prometas que no iré. –exigió.

Ishida no sabía qué hacer, si el niño se llegaba a caer y se lastimaba, nunca de los nuncas se perdonaría eso.

En vista de que el niño no se movía, Takeru trató de retomar los años de su niñez, de explorar la agilidad que tenía a los ocho años y comenzar a subir a ese árbol.

Pero, al pisar una de las ramas, el rubio se cayó. Saki vio a su padre cayendo y fue a ayudarlo.

-¿Estás bien, papi?

Tenía un raspón en la cabeza y otro en la rodilla.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó, sobando la cabeza, pero él no respondió. -¿Estás enojado?

Takeru hubiera querido decir que sí, pero era todo lo contrario, estaba feliz de que su hijito estuviera en tierra.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa? –preguntó, levantándose.

-No quiero ir al doctor. Me da miedo. –dijo, empezando a sollozar.

TK era un buen padre, pero debía admitir que no era tan exigente como le gustaría ser, al menos no como su hermano lo era con su hijita Aiko.

-Sólo no vuelvas a escapar de nada así. Tú eres un Ishida y un Yagami. Los Yagamis son valientes, y los Ishida son fuertes. –se agachó para cargarlo y regresar a su casa. –Recuerda que pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

El niño con mejillas apretables le sonrió, pero de nueva cuenta el terror invadió la esperanza del varón. Miró que la piel de su hijo estaba muy pálida y también que volvía a salir un chorrito de sangre de un orificio de la nariz.

-Vámonos ya. –informó el escritor una vez que detuvo la leve hemorragia nasal de su hijo.

El hospital no estaba muy lejos, así que se fueron en metro para evitar que Saki se asoleara.

Entre lloriqueos, el escritor consiguió que el niño dejara de llorar y patalear.

-No quiero, vámonos papá. Prometiste que no vendríamos.

Si él le decía que no, volvería a llorar, y ahora sí, las enfermeras creerían que él estaba secuestrando al infante.

-Me van a checar el golpe que me die n la cabeza al tratar de bajarte del árbol. –mintió, pero sólo así logró tranquilizarlo.

Sonó su teléfono móvil, y al ver en la pantalla la fotografía de su esposa, no decidió si contestar. Dubitativo lo hizo.

-Hola.

_-Amor, estoy hablando a la casa y no contestas. ¿Dónde estás? _–preguntó desde la línea.

-Salí con Saki para tranquilizarlo. –aseguró, pero se escuchó fingido.

-_Dime la verdad… ¿está todo bien? –_

El rubio respiró, tratando de ordenar las palabras en su mente. ¿Cómo podía decirle que tenía sospechas sobre una enfermedad difícil en su hijo, cuando ya habían perdido a una hija?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te enfermaste de anemia cuando eras niña?

-_Sí, cuando tenía tres años, ¿pero qué tiene que ver? _–cuestionó extrañada.

El rubio sólo observó a su hijo entretenerse con los juguetes de la sala del consultorio.

_-¿Takeru?_

-Hablaré contigo en la casa.

-_No, dime qué pasa._

Volvió a respirar hondo. No quería preocuparla.

-Creo que Saki está enfermo. En sólo dos horas ha tenido tres hemorragias nasales, Kari. No es normal.

-_Tal vez se dio un golpe_ o se picó la nariz. –infirió esperanzada.

-No mi luz… yo lo estaba viendo cuando pasó.

-_Ahora que me lo dices… hace unos días también le salió sangre de la nariz, pero fue justo cuando se pegó con la pared. No come bien… anda cansado… Ay Takeru cómo no me di cuenta antes… es probable que tenga anemia. _

El rubio se sintió despreciable por preocuparlas así.

-Tranquila. Lo traje para que me digan qué hacer. Lo bueno es que nos dimos cuenta y pronto empezaremos a tratar su enfermedad. Tú tranquila.

Después de que terminaran de platicar, pasaron a la sala de consulta. Le hubiera gustado que Joe o Momoe lo atendieran, pero debía ir al pediatra.

Los sentimos del niño no mentían, el pequeño Ishida sí tenía una leve anemia.

No era muy grave, pero a partir de ese momento tendría que cuidar de su alimentación, y de sus cuidados.

-Ya no quiero verduras. –dijo Saki, haciendo un puchero a su madre.

-Tienes que comerlas hijo. Sino tendremos que ponerte inyecciones. –amenazó.

-Es que saben feas.

-Te aseguro que saben mejor que las medicinas. –Gatomon, quien estaba al tanto de la situación de Saki.

-¿Y por qué tengo que comerlas?

-Porqué el doctor dijo que era necesario. Así podrás crecer muy alto.

-¿Más alto que mi tío Matt? –preguntó emocionado, pues su tío era de las personas más altas que conocía.

-Sí. –mintieron todos al unísono.

Rápidamente, el niño comenzó a comer con más ánimo, tenía un motivante… pisar la luna.

Los adultos y su compañeros digimons sonrieron… ahora sólo era tiempo para esperar los siguientes resultados.

.

.

Habían pasado varios meses. Saki se armó de valor para ir a la escuela, aunque no lo dudó mucho al ver a sus primos y a su amiga Chikako allí en su salón. También olvidó que su mamá no era su maestra, así como aceptar la compañía de los niños que no le agradaban.

Ese día, no fue al preescolar porque tenía que ir al hospital a que le hicieran unos estudios.

-Tranquilo campeón. Todo va a estar bien. –alentó su padre.

El rubio, algo compungido, lo miró, le tomó una mano y lo apretó. Takeru lo sintió que su manita temblaba, y entendió que no bastaba sólo con tacarle la mano, debía tomarle el corazón.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto. Sólo te sacarán un poquito de sangre, después la analizarán y te dirán que ya estás mejor.

-Sí, he comido las verduras y las frutas… aunque te diré algo… -se acercó más su padre. –Me sigue sin gustar la papaya.

El escritor rio ante el comentario de su hijo. Le revolvió el cabello y permitió que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo.

-Siempre sonríe ante cualquier situación que se te presente en la vida. Ten esperanza en que el dolor que sientas, pasará pronto y algo muy bueno te sucederá. Ten la certeza de que pase lo que pase… todo estará bien.

El niño salió contento del hospital después de los análisis de sangre porque le habían dado una paleta por no haber llorado, en realidad, Takeru era el que estaba más feliz, pues los resultados del examen daban acreditación de que Saki tenía todos los indicadores adecuados para decirse "un niño sano".

El escritor también le dio la noticia a su esposa, ambos, por fin respiraron tranquilos sobre la situación del más chico de sus hijos.

.

.

Dos días después, algo importante había sucedido en la casa de los Ishida, y los niños lo notaron por la falta de sonrisas en su madre.

-Mami, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó el inocente Kotaro. –

-Sí mis amores… es sólo que estoy un poco preocupada.

-¿Por qué?, si ya como mis verduras, incluso la papaya. –reprochó el rubito.

La elegida de la luz sonrió ante la ternura. Takeru colocó en su pierna a Kotaro al notar que Kari hacía lo mismo con Saki.

-Es que mami está triste porque la directora fea la corrió de la escuela, ¿verdad? –comentó el castañito, quien vio la humillación que le hicieron a su madre esa mañana.

-Así es chiquito. Ya no tengo trabajo, y es algo complicado conseguir uno.

-Pues no trabajes. –solucionó Saki rápidamente.

-No es tan fácil. Pero ustedes no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, les aseguro que pronto tu papi y yo encontraremos la solución. –dijo para evitar que ellos se involucraran de más.

A pesar de la corta edad, el niño tomó entre sus manitas el rostro de su madre y la miró a los ojos.

Takeru estaba atento a esa situación, pero no inoportuno.

-Tranquila mami. Ya verás que esto se soluciona. Sonríe por favor, que me gusta tu sonrisa. Es como dice mi papá, ten esperanza, porque pasará pronto y yo sé que algo muy bueno te sucederá. Porque pase lo que pase… todo estará bien.

Los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza se miraron entre sí. Con la mirada se comunicaron lo que sentían.

Takeru sintió un gran orgullo por su hijo.

Emanaba esperanza.

Incluso más que él.

Y eso le gustaba.

Su hijo le había dado otra lección de vida, no importaba lo que pasara, porque todo iba a estar bien.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

En la votación que se dio por aquí y en Facebook, ganó Takeru con Saki, por lo que he aquí la entrega de este par esperanzador.

Hace mucho que les debía este fic, aunque no me crean, cada mes escribí un capi diferente, pero simplemente no me animaba a escribirlo ni a terminarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

A propósito, la frase de al principio, es sacada de una historia que en próximos días voy a publicar, y sip, pertenece a la saga de "saga Power", aunque un tanto diferente… guarden paciencia.

_Todo estará bien. _Esa frase la dice Takeru en varios de mis fics, por lo que me atreví a ponerla como título, además de que es el nombre de una de sus varias canciones en Digimon, la cual funcionó como gran agente inspirador para escribir el capi.

¿Quién es su favorito para la próxima entrega?

Puede ser cualquier elegido que no haya salido.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

19 – 05 – 13


End file.
